


What Goes In

by cordeliadelayne



Series: The Pregnancy Clause [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Helen Cutter has issues, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Stephen ran a hand over his swollen belly and sighed. What the hell was Ryan going to say? What was _Cutter_ going to say?

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He should never have trusted Helen. One moment he'd been asking her to tell him how to stop the anomalies, the next he was waking up in some sort of chamber, approximately 6 months pregnant.

The baby kicked and he groaned. Any fleeting thoughts of not going through with it vanished. As long as it was human and not some soft of weird freak of a dino-hybrid, he'd be keeping it.

Maybe.

The door opened and Ryan came to a sudden halt.

“Stephen? When, how...what the bloody hell is that?”

“Honey, I'm home?” Stephen asked sheepishly, avoiding Ryan's gaze.

“Just one question,” Ryan said, voice strangely calm.

“Okay.”

“Is it mine?”

Stephen half-sobbed, half-laughed. “I'm not even sure it's mine.”

Ryan nodded. “Fair enough.” Then he pulled Stephen into an awkward hug. “Guess there's a first time for everything.”


End file.
